


Heroine

by VibrantVenus



Series: Writing War [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Lukercy au, Mentions of Sexual Interactions, at first, from Aphrodite's pov, kinda tragic, me and my trash ships GOD, sorry - Freeform, then it's percy's pov, they both die at the end lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were the star-crossed lovers she had never intended to create.<br/>-<br/>They were the star-crossed lovers they never intended to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aprofessionalfanboy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aprofessionalfanboy).



    Before anything, she had to make it absolutely clear. Luke Castellan and Persephone Jackson were not supposed to fall in love. She had planned for Annabeth Chase, the tiny blonde daughter of Athena, to be the one or Persephone. 

   But, no. It seemed fate had pulled the decision right out of her hands. 

   It was even worse because Annabeth, poor poor Annabeth was in love with both of them. Or set to love both of them, at the least. Aphrodite wished she wasn't the Goddess of love. Sure it was lovely to see people love so deeply, so fatally, but it was frustrating when fate tied her hands. The red string of fate looped it's way around the two, binding them together till death.

   They were the star-crossed lovers she had never intended to create.

~H~

   Their love story was one she'd never imagined could be possible. It had started that first day, introductions aside they had studied each other. Persephone felt something about Luke Castellan that she didn't quite understand. It warmed her cheeks and made her palms sweaty, something that wasn't too good when you're learning how to use a sword. Her eyes crossed to stare at the point of the sword, just inches from slitting her throat open. Her sword clanged to the ground, echoing in the otherwise silent training room. They'd dumped water on themselves to drown out the stifling heat and suddenly everything was coming to her easier. She'd disarmed him at least twice when she saw the cheeky grin on his face. That wasn't necessarily when she fell, but it sure as hell hadn't helped prevent their story.

~H~

    She had asked him to accompany her on the quest and he'd agreed, 'for the soul purpose of protecting her' he'd said. She'd gotten an offer from Annabeth, but Persephone had already asked Luke.

    In another life Persephone Jackson asked Annabeth to come with her and Luke would try and leave her body in the forest. In this life Luke disappeared from camp during the night after a full on war was evaded. The ache in her chest had nothing to do with him, she swore. Only a bit of heartburn.

~H~

    They meet again when she's going to rescue Grover and save the camp. She was thirteen and he was twenty, and he had a fancy boat he called _Princess Andromeda_. He'd helped her up and they had finished the quest together. She wouldn't learn that he was the one to poison Thalia's tree for a long time.

~H~

 ~~~~The next time they see eachother she is fourteen and he is twenty one. He still has a boat and she's finally connected the dots. She wants to hate him, but she can't. She's trying to save Artemis and Annabeth, who she'd finally warmed up to, and he was trying to stop her. It had hurt badly enough when Bianca had died, her heart aching at the prospect of telling Nico DiAngelo that his sister wouldn't be returning. And she's carrying the weight of the sky, watching him fight everyone they had. She wants to scream as she sees him plummet over the edge but the sky is to heavy.

    Later Lady Artemis asks her to be part of her hunt but Persephone knows she must decline, because she's in love with the enemy and she can't force this fate on anyone else. She's happy for Thalia, who's free of the prophecy's grip. She notices later that Annabeth and her both share a streak of grey in their hair.

~H~

    On her fifteenth birthday he visits. He is twenty two and she nearly cuts his face off. He tells her he wants to run away with her, and she so desperately wants to go with him. He says to her 'prophecies only have power if you give them power' the idea is attractive. To run away, live a life away from the gods and everything else. She knows however, that she can't. They are on opposing sides of a war, and they have been picked to be the leaders of said war. She can't run away with him, but she can give him something she'd never be able to give again.

~H~

    The next time they see each other she is still fifteen and he is still twenty two. They don't look at each other and she tries to find something in Rachel Elizabeth Dare that she wished she could find with Luke. They are in the Labyrinth and it hurts too much to stare 

~H~

    They meet again over the school year, always at shitty motels that don't pay too much attention to their ages. Her mother assumes she's fighting monsters. Persephone's to ashamed to tell her mother that she's fucking the enemy. She's in love with him, and he with her but these are things they refuse to admit. Love is a game they aren't allowed to play. She likes waking up before him. Tracing his scars, a kiss for each before she leaves. They have a silent agreement to never wake up together. This is war and only one of them will come out alive.

    Her chest aches.

~H~

    The next time they see each other she is sixteen and he is twenty three and she wants to cry because, what happened to her blue eyed boy? All that's left of him is a shell, inhabited by golden eyed Kronos. She wants to scream, to throw a tantrum because she knew this was coming but it hurt so bad.

    Then she'd said something, and golden eyes flickered blue for just a moment. Kronos is telling everyone what Luke had done to her, about the moments of love she and Luke had shared but she doesn't care because Luke is just beneath the surface. She's walking towards him her sword held out. She understands partially what Rachel had meant. She wouldn't be the only hero. She notices gold flickering into blue as she positions his sword along the small of her back. He lifts her arm and she presses the tip of her sword below his armpit.

    Blue eyes fade back to gold and they push.

~H~

    Aphrodite had never intended for the two to fall in love. Luke Castellan was destined to die. Persephone Jackson had been destined for a great many things. Death was not one of them. At least not for a couple hundred millennia at the lowest.

    Aphrodite didn't know why fate had to be so cruel. It was out of her hands however. She did make sure to watch over the souls as they progressed. Luke Castellan and Persephone Jackson always fell in love. No matter who she chose for them, they always fell. She decided, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing.


End file.
